After the Internet bubble, the industry starts to search the new killer applications to revive the economics. The killer applications of golh club and golfrisbee are the applications of the golh arts. In the killer applications, with the multi-disciplinary approach, we successfully apply the golfrisbee and basedisc art to the fields of fishing, hunting, sporting, battlefield, etc. For example, (1) using the golh club to throw the grenade, a new generation of grenade is formed; (2) shooting the flying golfrisbee ring as a target, a new way of hunting practice is formed; (3) using the golfrisbee to carry the fishing line and tiny video camera, a new smart fishing way, golfishing, is formed; (4) using the golfrisbee to play golf, the golf hybrid of golfrisbee and golfball sport is formed. In the golfishing, we combine the high technologies of nano-technology, wireless, APS (Active Pixel Sensor), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), etc with the golh club and golfrisbee technologies, a new golfishing rod is formed. In the golh course, we combine the wind-chime, the reverted umbrella and tripod with the golh club and golfrisbee technologies, the portable golfrisbee baskets is formed. The golfball hole and golfrisbee basket are compatible in the golh course.